


Fragments: Star Trek Edition

by Leloi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, fragments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: Deleted scenes... If you ever wonder what scenes don't make it into my fanfics, here's the collection to check.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wonder what doesn't make it into one of my fanfics? Or do you wonder what ficlets have been lurking on my desktop, completely ignored? This is a place for me to share them. 
> 
> Sometimes I write a lot and decide, "I don't like this scene." So where do I put it? I have a doc file where some orphaned scenes live. There's nothing wrong with them... They just don't fit in the story I was writing. 
> 
> Each chapter tells what fic it was cut from and why it was cut... Unless it's a ficlet fragment.
> 
> This is my Star Trek themed collection. I also have a lot of material for a Sherlock themed collection.

Fanfic: Mirrorball  
Where: When Spock melds with Jim the first time they have sex.  
Reason: I decided the focus of the fic should be on Jim and Spock. It was nice to see Ambassador Spock, but it moved Jim and Spock to an understanding about their future a little too quickly. I cut it out and started over for the next scene.

***  
Spock reached up and placed his fingers on Jim’s meld points. “May I?”

“Yes…”

^.~

“Jim. Your name is Jim.”

“I have been and always shall be your friend.”

“My mind to your mind…”

“Parted but never apart.”

“Ashayam…”

Words washed over and around Jim’s consciousness. All of them were words he had heard before in his meld with Ambassador Spock.

“I was not there for him… And now he is dead.”

All of the words were spoken in Ambassador Spock’s voice.

“I am ready to go. I grow weary of this life. Take me with you, T’hy’la.”

The words faded away and Jim was left alone in the darkness. “What did you do, Spock? Why are we here?”

His Spock appeared before him fully dressed. “Those are the memories the Ambassador left behind.”

“There’s more. Those just seem to be easier to remember.” Jim answered. “Why did you meld with me?”

“For a Vulcan a meld is very intimate. I was curious to know if our minds were even compatible. The Ambassador suggested it. But I had to experience it for myself.” Spock answered.

“Are we compatible?” Jim asked.

“I cherish your memory, T’hy’la…” The elder Spock’s voice whispered, causing the human to shiver. “But I must move on… And live.”

Spock turned around and stared into the darkness. “My counterpart left behind more than I expected.”

“You should see the dreams I have.” Jim commented. 

“What sort of dreams?” Spock turned around to regard Jim.

“Sexual.” Jim bit his lower lip. “Some moments of Plak Tow… Some vanilla everyday stuff.”

Spock made a face at the mention of Plak Tow. “How do you know about Plak Tow?”

Immediately the darkness was replaced with the sands of Vulcan… Ambassador Spock’s Vulcan. An older Jim stood with a red uniform, staring at him as if he created the universe. The Ambassador swung a mallet and a gong resounded. 

Older Jim stepped up to the Vulcan and wrapped his arms around him. “I’ve got you, Spock. I won’t let you go. I promise.”

“Jim…” The scene faded back into the darkness.

“I think that was their wedding.” Jim commented, still staring at where their older counterparts had been. “It comes in pieces… But I think that was the Ambassador’s first Pon Farr after he was resurrected.”

Spock stepped up in front of Jim. “You know what Pon Farr is?”

“It is not something we speak of to outsiders…” Ambassador Spock’s voice drifted from the darkness.

“Yes.” Jim answered. “I’ve seen it in his memories.”


	2. An Abandoned Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Implied past rape and poor treatment of bed slaves. 
> 
> I wanted to explore the pre-Surakian Vulcan with human slave trope. I wrote a beginning, a couple of scene fragments... And gave up. If anyone wants to play with the idea, you're welcome to it. 
> 
> Maybe I'll revisit it someday and you'll see it fully fleshed out... Maybe.

The sehlat changed his pace for just a moment, alerting his rider that the large bear-like creature had sensed something ahead. 

“What is it?” Spock breathed, I-Chaya’s ear twitching to catch his master’s words. 

_Smell Stonn._

Spock allowed the sehlat to approach the scent, unsure why Stonn would be out in the desert at this time. 

_Human Stonn._

“A slave?” Spock thought out loud for the benefit of his beloved companion. Allowing the sehlat to sense his confusion, they approached with caution. I-Chaya stopped with his head to the ground, nosing at a pale body. Spock slid off of his companion's back and approached the human slave. 

The human was covered in lash marks and blood. What wasn’t bleeding was turning red under the hot sun. It was hard to tell how old the slave was for his face was covered in grime. Spock would have left the body there but a small movement in the chest caught his eye. Bending down, he found the slave to be breathing. 

_Eat?_

“No, he is not for eating, I-Chaya. Protect. Mine. Understand?” 

I-Chaya leaned down and licked the human, cleaning the grime and blood away. It was a moment of protection. The sehlat understood that the human was to be cared for.

Spock checked the human’s wrists as the sehlat continued to clean his acquisition. One wrist was chained to a peg in the ground. That meant the human had been left to die and his life was forfeit to the desert and any creature that would claim him as a meal or plaything. Why had Stonn discarded this slave? Spock carefully began to release the bonds.

_Hurt._

Spock turned his attention to his companion. The Sehlat was trying to rip through the loincloth that was stained red. Finally managing to remove it the sehlat continued cleaning, revealing the amount of blood between the human male’s thighs. “A bed chamber slave? Stonn, what have you done to him?” 

Getting up, the Vulcan went to pull his robe off of his mount’s back and returned to wrap it around the human. “Home, I-Chaya.” 

***

“Do you have a name?” Spock asked, regarding the golden human.

“James T. Kirk… Jim. I wasn’t born a slave, you know.”

“I believe that.” The Vulcan replied. “You do not have the demeanor of a slave born human.”

“You’ve had enough slaves to know their demeanor?”

“No. My father has had slaves. You are my first.”

“Lucky me.” Jim replied, wrapping his arms around his knees.

“I will not do to you as Stonn did.” Spock busied himself with passing a bowl of food to his new human companion.

“How do you know what he did?” Jim asked warily but took the bowl.

“I do not know all the details but I know he hurt you. The wounds are from him. I-Chaya told me his scent was upon you. He left you to die in the desert.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Jim whispered, tasting the food he had been given. “This is… A human dish!”

“Yes. I got it from my mother.” Spock replied, smiling a bit. “She said it would please you.”

“How does your mother know what would please a human?”

“I am half human. My mother was my father’s favorite slave. He freed her and bonded with her.”

***

“I will never live to be old.” 

“What? How do you know?” Jim asked.

“There are some things too shameful to speak of.”


End file.
